


All You Need is Love

by DarnItTumbleweed



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Married Life, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarnItTumbleweed/pseuds/DarnItTumbleweed
Summary: A whimper from his son over the baby monitor wakes Spencer late at night. As he lies in bed struggling to fall back asleep he admires the woman, sleeping beside him, who changed his life for the better and the moments in their life that led them to this.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	All You Need is Love

**Author's Note:**

> There is a brief mention of rape/sexual assault in this fic though it is mentioned as a past event I still felt it was important to give a warning for those who may be sensitive to this subject. 
> 
> Mostly I just wanted to write a sweet Reid/OC fic showing him having some joy in his life where he's happy and not traumatized. I hope you enjoy the fluffy moments.

The lightest whimper from the baby monitor forced Reid’s eyes open. He blinked the sleep from his eyes a soft sigh leaving him as he tried to wake his sleepy brain up. He stayed still keeping an open ear on the monitor listening for more than a whimper.

He let out a soft relieved sigh as he heard nothing from the monitor. As badly as he wanted to will himself back to sleep, he found his mind was too full to sink back into the restful sleep he’d previously settled in.

He’d once read a statistic about how much sleep a new parent got every night. He’d read that new parents got an average of about four hours and forty four minutes of sleep a night during the first twelve months of their child’s life. New moms and dads would sleep less than 59 percent of the recommended eight hours of sleep physicians suggested getting per night.

Reid was pretty sure he agreed with that statistic. Hell, he’d been living that statistic for the past five months.

At least this was the second time they’d gone through this, he always reminded himself. They were lucky this time around; their son did seem to sleep a bit more soundly than their daughter had. Simon Reid was definitely a far calmer child than his sister Camille had been at his age.

Reid rolled to his side a drowsy smile crossing his lips at the sight of her. At times he still felt breathless when he looked at her. He couldn’t believe his luck that this goddess had ever wanted to give him the time of day; let alone marry him and give him two beautiful children.

He leaned in unable to stop himself from pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder the pale green nightgown she wore sitting loosely on her body.

Her dark hair was piled up on top of her head, she having recently cut it. She’d complained that change in hormones happening in her body post-pregnancy had wrecked her hair. So she’d made a trip to the salon with JJ, Garcia, and Emily to get a little makeover. She’d gotten her previously waist length hair cut up to her her shoulders and she’d had honey blonde highlights applied to her dark hair giving it a new glow.

It had given her a needed boost of confidence especially when Reid had spent that night running his fingers through her hair clearly as into the new look as her.

Reid had told her of course that she’d be beautiful even if all of her hair fell out, and he’d meant it. She really was gorgeous. She had expressed her insecurities to him a few times remarking on her stretch marks and her wider hips. Reid had reassured her though, reminding her that the changes in her body were just reminders that she’d brought life into this world. Reid had told her it made her more stunning than she already was.

He was always so fast to remind her that having her in his life made him feel so blessed. She’d given him happiness that Spencer Reid had never thought he’d be lucky enough to experience.

Molly Anderson had walked into his world when he’d least been expecting it, but from the moment he’d met her his world had never been the same.

He could still remember the day he’d met her. He’d been sitting at his desk a book open in front of him taking a break in between stacks of paperwork to clear his brain.

He’d only looked up from his book when he’d heard Morgan speak from his spot as his own desk, his voice low. “What do we have here?”

Reid had looked up his eyes meeting just what Morgan was staring at.

The pretty brunette had looked as lost as can be as she exited the elevator heading into the bullpen a visitors badge clipped to her soft pink blouse.

She’d been starring around the room her pretty gray eyes wide as she searched for someone or something.

Before Reid even had a chance to act Morgan had hopped up giving the brunette that same suave smile Reid had seen him shoot at least a dozen other women in the years Reid had known him.

He’d watched as Morgan had spoken to the brunette. “Can I help you find someone gorgeous?”

Reid had almost turned back to his book hoping he could tune out Morgan talking to the pretty girl who Reid couldn’t help but to wish he’d been able to approach first.

He’d only looked back up as the girl had spoken her voice soft. “I’m looking for David Rossi?”

Reid and Morgan had exchanged a confused glance the both of them wondering what this girl wanted with Rossi.

Their confusion on grew as Rossi exited his office making his way downstairs a fond smile crossing his lips as he spotted their guest.

“Mio Caro. What are you doing here? You should have called and let me know your flight arrived.” Rossi called out his arms opening to the girl.

Reid and Morgan had continued to watch dumbfounded as the girl embraced the older man a small laugh leaving her as Rossi lifted her petite frame from the ground hugging her tighter.

The girl spoke to him as he finally lowered her down to the ground. “I know, but I wanted to surprise you.”

When the pair realized they had an audience they turned to face Reid, Morgan, and Emily who had just exited the break-room in time to watch Rossi hug the young woman.

Rossi was fast to speak giving an introduction. “This is Molly Anderson, she’s a dear old friend of mine.”

“I just moved to the area and I had to come by and see David.” The girl who was apparently named Molly had explained.

She spoke shaking her head ever so slightly as she stared back up at Rossi. Reid couldn’t help but to be entranced by just how shiny and soft her hair looked. “I’m still shocked you’re out of retirement. I thought you were going to spend your days sitting back and experimenting with recipes Uncle Dave.”

The confusion on Reid, Morgan, and Emily’s faces only grew at this comment; Uncle Dave.

“You know me, I couldn’t stay away.” Rossi had replied still staring down at Molly with a look of pride and absolute adoration.

He spoke up again nodding his head to her. “I know you’re looking forward to eating some of my recipes again. For now though how about I treat you to some brunch. I know a great place that does some amazing Egg Benedict. I can afford to take an early lunch.”

And with that they’d turned to leave heading back to the elevators, Molly giving the three people who were still watching her a polite wave.

Reid had found himself staring at the elevators long after Molly had disappeared from sight, something Morgan had taken notice of.

He’d leaned against Reid’s desk a knowing smirk on his lips. “That Molly’s a real sight for sore eyes isn’t she?”

Reid had cleared his throat his cheeks flushing as he closed his book and grabbed his empty coffee cup. “She has very nice face symmetry. Actually did you know that facial symmetry has been found to increase ratings of attractiveness in human faces. There was a recent study done on the subject. In the study test subjects were asked to look at photos of individuals and state who they found more attractive. Scientists found that subjects tended to pretty much always choose subjects who had more symmetrical faces. Scientists theorize that perhaps this ties to the base parts of our brains that are still focused on survival of the species. We may see “perfect” faces as being more evolutionarily friendly, as we might view those with symmetrical faces as being more healthy and thus more capable of healthy successful reproduction.”

“So, you think she’s attractive and you wouldn’t mind reproducing with her?” Morgan had asked the question only succeeding on making Reid’s cheeks all the more pink.

“I didn’t say that, excuse me I need more coffee.” Reid blurted out his voice a squeak as he stumbled away from his desk Morgan chuckling as he watched him go.

Reid had tried his best to push Molly Anderson from his brain. He’d been relieved that Morgan had laid off hassling him about it, though he had a feeling that had more to do with fear of saying something in front of Rossi and offending the man.

It was obvious that Molly and Rossi shared some sort of bond. Morgan at least seemed wise enough to realize that saying something about Reid thinking Molly was attractive in front of Rossi might end in disaster.

Given the bond between Rossi and Molly, Reid shouldn’t have been surprised that when Rossi had invited everyone on the team to a dinner at his house, he meant Molly Anderson would be there too. Reid shouldn’t have been surprised to see Molly there drinking from a glass of wine caught up in conversation with Emily as he walked into Rossi’s house.

He shouldn’t have been shocked that Morgan and Emily purposely sat just so, so Reid would have no choice but to sit right beside Molly Anderson.

When the conversation had turned to Halloween and how it was right around the corner, JJ discussing Henry’s plans for his costume that year, Reid couldn’t stop himself from speaking.

“Halloween is actually a unique holiday given that it is essentially a melting pot of different traditions and beliefs brought to the US. by immigrants. It wasn’t until the 1950s when Halloween became commercialized as Trick or Treating became a popular past-time amongst school children.”

Reid was sure he was in love, as Molly had spoke her eyes widening a little at Reid’s knowledge dump. “I’ve always loved Halloween, I mean I never got to celebrate it as a child…my parents were kind of into that whole Halloween is the Devil’s night kind of mindset. I try to celebrate it now as an adult though. I mean I can’t exactly trick or treat, but I still try to have fun. It’s probably my favorite holiday…I mean I know most people love Christmas, but I think Halloween has to be my favorite holiday.”

Reid could spot Rossi and Molly exchanging a glance at the mention of her parents the look on Molly’s face holding a hint of pain, but it faded rather quickly.

Reid couldn’t stop himself from speaking. “Halloween is actually the second most popular holiday, Christmas remains number one in the US., but it’s still estimated that just last year Americans spent 8.0 million dollars on the holiday as a whole, each household spending around seventy nine dollars and eighty nine cents.”

Emily spoke before Reid had a chance to drop more knowledge on the table. “What are you doing for Halloween Molly?”

Molly had shrugged her shoulders a small laugh leaving her lips. “I don’t know, I’m still settling into my apartment. I’m not going to be able to do as much as I’d like. I might just carve some jack-o-lanterns or something.”

“Did you know the record for the most jack-o-lanterns lit on display at once was 30,581 and it was displayed in New Hampshire in 2013.” Reid had provided causing Molly to raise an eyebrow.

She spoke her voice more curious than anything. “You know that? I mean…by heart.”

“Don’t get him started, trust me.” Rossi had remarked pouring Molly another glass of wine a few chuckles sounding out amongst the dinner guests.

Though the conversation had drifted away from Halloween, Reid had found his eyes cutting over to Molly more than once through out the evening a question dancing around in his head.

It wasn’t until much later in the evening as the night was nearing an end.

Reid had approached Molly as she’d been buttoning up her coat his stomach in nervous furled knots. “So, you said you don’t really have much to do for Halloween this year?”

Molly had stared up at him Reid almost melting under her gaze as she continued to button her coat. “No, I haven’t really met anyone to do much with. Back in New York I knew more people so I was able to have a Halloween party or go to one at least, but I guess it’s going to be different this year.”

Reid had shifted in place praying that she wasn’t going to reject him as he spoke up. “I have an extra ticket to a reenactment of a Phantasmagoria that’s happening Halloween night.”

“A phantasmagoria? What’s that?” Molly asked Reid releasing a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. She hadn’t rejected him, not yet at least.

He cleared his throat speaking up hoping he wasn’t giving too much of an information dump. “They were invented in France in the 19th century. They’re like these pre cinema projected ghost shows where showmen would attempt to spook the audience using science magic.”

“They’re still doing them to this day…I mean, I’ve never heard of it…Where is it happening?” Y/N asked watching Reid as he continued to shift in place still a bundle of frazzled nerves.

“The historical society near my apartment is putting it together, it’s supposed to be fun. There’s going to be apple cider and caramel corn served…and uh you can dress up in costume too… so, yeah like I said I wound up with two tickets because it was cheaper to buy two. I was hoping someone on the team might want to go, but they kind of shut me down when I tried to see if anyone was into it. Would you like to go with me? I could pick you up, I mean…you know, if that’s okay.” Reid explained his heart slamming in his chest his palms growing sweaty.

What if she said no? What if she thought both he and his idea of fun was weird?

Molly gave him a small smile taking him by shock as she nodded her head “Sure, sounds fun. Let me give you my address.”

Reid had stood there feeling like the luckiest man on the planet as she’d scribbled her address down on a receipt giving him a small smile as she handed it over to him. “I’ll see you on Halloween Reid.”

“Spencer is fine, I mean, you can call me Spencer.” He blurted out staring down at the address his cheeks hot and flushed as he stared down at her handwriting. Was it possible to fall in love with someone’s handwriting?

She let out a small laugh the sound music to his ears as she spoke up. “Okay, I’ll see you on Halloween then Spencer.”

They’d spent that Halloween curled up together sharing caramel corn as they’d watched the show. They’d shared their first kiss of many as the night had ended neither of them happy they’d have to part.

That had been the start of it all. Molly had been good for Reid in so many ways. She’d given him a sense of normalcy and control of in his life. She’d given him something light and cheerful outside of the dark world his career often introduced him to.

It turned out that Reid had been good for her too, in ways she hadn’t been expecting.

Through out the course of their relationship Reid had often thought of that look Rossi and Molly had shared that night at dinner at the mention of her parents.

He’d begun to assume that perhaps her parents had been the victims of an unsub and perhaps Rossi had worked the case. It made sense. It would explain the closeness between Rossi and Molly, and why Molly never talked about her family. It would explain the nightmares as well, the ones Molly never would open up to him about.

She’d once commented that Rossi saved her life in more ways than one. She’d never really elaborated on this comment giving Reid a small tight smile as she reassured him. “I’ll tell you more about it someday, Spencer. Just, let me keep my secrets a little longer. Please, can you do that for me.”

Reid had agreed of course. He couldn’t tell her no. He was incapable of telling her no. He’d do anything she wanted him to do as long as he knew it made her happy.

He’d accepted that whatever had happened to her family and however that had caused her close bond with Rossi, could remain a secret for a little while.

He’d accepted that it was a painful memory for her and he could respect her desire to wait until she was comfortable enough to share it with him.

The truth though was so much more painful.

They’d been sitting up one night on Reid’s couch Molly resting in his arms the both of them sleepy as they absentmindedly watched Star Trek reruns.

Reid had felt his hand run underneath her blouse sliding along her side his voice soft as his fingertips slid along the raised skin of a scar there. He hadn’t meant for the words to come out. It had just left his mouth.

He’d spoken as his fingers traced the scar not taking notice of how tense Molly grew. “You never told me where this came from? Or the other one near your neck.”

Molly had yanked away from him unable to stop herself from crossing her arms over her body Reid’s heart breaking as it hit him that she was almost trying to hold herself, protect herself from the memories his words had brought.

She’d spoken finally daring to look back up at him and meet his gaze. “I guess it’s time…I owe you the truth…You’ve shared your traumas with me. I should share mine with you.

Reid had opened his lips wanting to reassure her that she didn’t have to share anything with him if she wasn’t ready. She didn’t give him the chance though as she spoke up her voice so soft he almost didn’t hear her. “Have you ever heard of the Silver Springs killer?”

Reid frowned the words falling from him. “Yeah, Rossi worked that case a while back. It involved the serial sadist Jonah Waters. He was targeting teenage girls. He was raping them and mutilating them leaving their bodies dumped in public parks. He was finally caught when he devolved his kills becoming more and more sloppy until he made the mistake of trying to abduct a girl in a park not far from his home. The BAU had already found his name and tracked him down to the park right when he was starting in on his latest victim. He was shot and killed by agents before it was too late. He left a survivor that press referred to using a false name to protect her identity given that she was only fourteen years old. The press called her…”

“Yeah, I know…they called her Mary…not real creative of them, but I’ll give them an A for effort.” Molly remarked Reid’s blood running cold as it hit him.

She spoke again wanting so badly to turn her eyes from him, not wanting to see him look at her the way most of her past boyfriends had looked at her when they found out the truth. It was a look of pity. They’d always find a reason to dump her pretty soon thereafter.

“I told you Rossi saved my life in more ways than I could count…that was the first time he saved me. That bastard Waters…he didn’t…he didn’t get the chance to rape me…but he’d already started slicing at me when David cornered him…He was trying to slice my throat open when Dave shot him. I guess Waters thought that if he was going down he was taking me with him…I lived though…I lived and he died. They said I was the lucky one…I survived…I don’t know if you’d call it living though…trying to recover from what that bastard did to me. It didn’t feel like it.”

She took a shaky breath not giving Reid a chance to speak as she spoke yet again. “You know the press…they never told the whole story, what happened to Mary after it was all said and done.”

Reid felt his heart break all the more as he dared to speak fighting the desire to scoop her up into his arms and never let her go. The way she was holding herself at the moment, he had a feeling she didn’t want touched.

“What happened to her?”

Molly took a deep breath her eyes beginning to water. She cursed the tears having told herself a long time ago that she was done crying. She’d had years of therapy to deal with this.

“Her parents were pretty deep into the koolaid of their religious beliefs…they were into that good old fire and brimstone, women are made to serve men, brand of Christianity…they told her that what had happened to her was the result of her own sin…Good godly girls didn’t wind up falling into the mess she’d fallen into…that she’d been asking for it because she snuck out of the house at night and placed herself in dangers way…They kicked her out of the house…I was fourteen years old Spencer, what the fuck…I was just a kid. I mean I know I wasn’t a perfect angel…I was rebelling and getting into trouble, but what the hell. I needed my mom and my dad and they turned me away.”

At that Reid took her into his arms rocking her back in forth soothing her with soft kisses and gentle whispered words of adoration.

He’d spoken soothing her tears as he continued to rock her against him. “They were wrong. They didn’t deserve to call themselves your parents. No one deserves what happened to you. If I could I’d track your parents down right now I would rip them to shreds.”

Molly had sniffled a small bitter pained laugh leaving her. “I thought I’d worked out this crap in therapy. I’ve had a ton of therapy and every time I think I’m going to be okay I fall another step back.”

Reid pressed a kiss to her forehead his voice still so gentle and caring. “It takes time…trust me, the pain doesn’t really ever go away…we just get better at managing it…how many times have you found yourself holding me while I relive my demons.”

Molly nodded her head knowing he had a point. She’d held him more than once at times like these, when his past became too much to handle on his own.

She spoke again after a few moments of silence. “Dave saved me after that..he saved me all over again. I’d been writing him. He gave me his address so I could keep in touch with him…he saw what no one else did. He saw a kid who was hurting and had no support. His sister…she took in foster kids…he helped me after my parents kicked me out…he helped me get emancipated, his sister took me in. He helped me become who I am today…he has always been there. He even paid for my college education…that’s why when I started looking for a job teaching cello I decided to come out here…to be closer to the man who saved me.”

She paused tightening her grip on Reid as she spoke again. “I didn’t think it’d lead me to the man who would save me in an entirely different way.”

She spoke again her hand pressing to Reid’s cheek as she spoke. “You save me a little every day. You remind me what it feels like to not be afraid. You show me what it feels like to be loved. You love me so much Spencer. I think you love me more than a man has loved a woman in a very long time. I think I can say the same. I love you so much. I fall more and more in love with you every single day.”

Reid had taken her hand in his pressing it over his heart his voice soft as he’d made a promise to her. “I swear I will spend every day of my life as long as I have a beating heart in my chest, making sure that you know just how much I love you. I’ll spend the rest of my life saving you over and over again.”

The next morning an exhausted Reid had made the drive out to Rossi’s house the man opening his front door to see Reid standing there the usual dark circles under his eyes all the more prominent.

Rossi had spoken as he’d led Reid to his office pouring the younger man a stiff drink. “I’m guessing you’re here because she told you.”

Reid had nodded his head shifting in place a grimace crossing his lips as he took a slow drink of the brandy in his glass. “Yeah…I know we haven’t really talked about Molly and me…I mean, to be honest I’ve kind of been putting it off.”

He paused a small anxious laugh leaving him. “I was a little afraid you wanted me dead after you found out Molly and I were together.”

Rossi nodded his head taking a slow drink from his own glass. “Believe me I did, she talked me out of killing you. She kindly pointed out to me that as far as I’m concerned no man is good enough for her. She told me she liked you, so I’d have to learn to deal.”

Reid had felt the smile cross his lips despite his best attempt to hide it. “That sounds like her.”

Rossi nodded in agreement his own smile hitting his face. “Yeah, I was too glad she was speaking up for herself…telling me what she wanted. She struggles with that…saying what she wants without apology…it’s a trait she’s learned from her childhood. I was too happy she was speaking up for herself to be too annoyed at her choice in a romantic partner.”

Reid let out a small sigh needing to get the words out. “You don’t have to tell me not to break her heart or you’ll break my kneecaps. You don’t have to worry about me ever breaking her heart.”

Rossi had taken him by shock as he spoke. “You’ll break her heart Reid…and she’ll break yours. It’ll happen again and again more times than you expect. The only thing that matters is what happens after. What matters is that you fix each others hearts after you break them. The only way I’m breaking your kneecaps is if you break her heart and don’t do everything in your power to fix it. That’s what matters at the end of the day.”

Reid frowned taking in the words. He took a deep breath nodding his head as he spoke. “I promise you, I’ll do that. I’ll always do whatever it takes to pick her back up when she falls.”

Rossi nodded his head giving Reid a pat on the back as he spoke up. “That’s all I need to know then.”

He paused taking a sip form his glass of brandy beofre he spoke again. “For what it’s worth…she could have picked a lot worst if she wanted to date one of my coworkers. I’m at least glad she picked you.”

“She could have picked Morgan.” Reid provided a small smile crossing his lips as Rossi let out a huff shaking his head.

“Then I would break his kneecaps.”

Rossi had been right of course. There would be times where Reid would break Molly’s heart and she’d break his.

They’d always find a way to fix each others hearts though.

Reid frowned being pulled from his thoughts as cries began to sound out through the baby monitor.

Molly rolled over a huff leaving her lips as she spoke her eyes peeling open. “I’ll get him. He’s gonna want to eat. I know we were trying to incorporate formula into our feeding schedule, but that stuff we bought is making him super gassy.”

“Dr. Fisher said he’d probably lactose intolerant. We need to just bite the bullet and try some of that soy formula.” Reid remarked knowing their son had probably inherited the lactose intolerance from him.

Molly pressed a drowsy kiss to his cheek before reluctantly peeling herself from their bed making her way down the hall towards the nursery.

Reid sighed closing his eyes as he tried to will himself back to sleep. He struggled to drift off hating to admit he couldn’t sleep without her here beside him.

It was pathetic he’d done it at least a hundred times before when he’d been gone working a case.

He wasn’t working cases anymore though. He’d shifted his focus from being on the field to teaching new incoming agents at Quanitco while occasionally still consulting on cases for the BAU.

It had surprisingly not been a difficult choice for him, shifting his focus to teaching. It had to be done.

When he’d left for a case to a daughter that was crying because she had a bad case of the chicken pox and he knew he couldn’t stay and comfort her. That had been enough for him to decide he couldn’t do this anymore.

He’d always swore he’d never be like his father. He may have not walked out on his family, but he was still risking becoming an absent father.

He didn’t want to be like Gideon, his mentor from so long ago. He didn’t want to wake up one morning and realize he didn’t know his own children.

He peeled his eye open as the bed shifted ever so slightly a tiny voice sounding out. “Daddy.”

He stared up at the tiny child sitting up beside him squinting at him it hard to really see too much without her glasses.

At six years old Camille Diana Reid was the perfect combination of her mother and he. She had his eyes and his nose and his smile. Her hair was dark like her mothers though and her ears were definitely all Molly. She even had that slight hint of freckles to her face that Molly’s skin got when she’d had too much sun.

He spoke reaching up pressing a large hand to Camille’s round cheek. “Hey Muffin, why are up?”

“Can’t sleep.” She replied shrugging her shoulders Reid trying not to chuckle as he noticed her twist her lips. It was her tell, when she was telling a lie her lips always twisted.

He spoke not shying away from calling her out. “Are you sure you weren’t just up reading the new book Aunt Penelope gave you?”

Camille gave him a small smile able to see she’d been caught. He had the slightest feeling she’d probably hate having a profiler for a dad someday. He’d always be able to read her.

Reid shook his head not having it in him to scold her. He knew he’d done the same when he was her age, sitting up in his bed underneath the covers a book and a flashlight in hand.

She was a lot like him in many ways; starved for knowledge. She was highly intelligent. It was clear she’d probably inherited his IQ.

He opened his arms his voice drowsy. “Lie down here and get some sleep Millie. You have school tomorrow.”

They’d enrolled her in an academy for gifted students. The public school she’d been attending wanted her to skip grades, but Reid had been resistant. He knew how hard it had been for him, skipping grades being bullied by his peers. He didn’t want her to live through that.

She’d also inherited his tender heart. He knew that if she skipped grade in public school some jerk kid would wreck her heart.

So, they’d found a solution enrolling her in an academy where she could get he education she needed without being treated the way Reid had been treated at her age.

She settled down beside him her tiny hand clutching his t-shirt as he began to rub her back soothing her to sleep.

Reid had almost fallen back to sleep himself when the door opened his exhausted wife making her way towards the bed their fussy son in her arms.

She spoke a sigh leaving her. “I think he wants you. He’s fed and changed, he’s just giving me grief.”

Reid chuckled relieved that Camille moved her hand from his shirt she having fallen fast asleep by now.

He sat up in bed as he took Simon from Molly. She settled down beside him pressing a kiss to his forehead as the infant all too happily settled into Reid’s arms. “Oh,now you’re happy.”

Simon David Spencer Reid only yawned in response perfectly content now that his father was holding him.

Reid chuckled rocking his arms slightly almost amazed at how comfortably he was able to ease into holding his children.

He was a fall cry from the man who’d been so terrified to hold his newborn godson when JJ had offered all those years ago in her hospital room.

He stared down at Simon and Camille his heart swooning at the sight. His children were so perfect.

He’d been so terrified when Molly had gotten pregnant with Camille. Molly and he had been freshly married.

They’d had their wedding at Rossi’s house on October 30th the third year into their relationship. They’d been tempted to pick halloween for their wedding date, but had held off. They’d settled on October 30th Molly joking that it was the perfect date. Reid was born on the 28th and his favorite holiday was on the 31st. Surely picking the 30th would make it impossible for him to ever forget their anniversary.

Reid of course had remind her that he had an eidetic memory so the second he read the wedding invitations they’d sent out he would have the date commited to memory for life.

The wedding had been beautiful, filled with happy tears and dreams of the future. Rossi had paid for Reid and Molly to honeymoon in France, his gift to them.

They’d honeymooned pretty hard though given Molly had found herself taking a pregnancy test a week after they’d returned to the states.

Reid had freaked out of course, his mouth running a mile a second bringing up all the horrible traits of his he could pass on to their children not to mention his family history of mental illness.

Molly had soothed him taking him into her arms reminding him that sure he could pass on bad genetics, but he could also pass on at least a dozen beautiful things to their unborn child.

She pressed kisses to his face her voice sweet. “They could have your pretty expressive eyes. They could have your hair and that little curl it gets when it gets too long. They could have your sweet smile. They could have your cute nose. They could have your brilliant mind. They could have your kind heart. They could have your courage and your desire to always try to do what’s right. Trust me Spencer, there’s so many beautiful things you could give this child. I think the good outweighs the bad.”

She had been right. As Reid stared down at his children he was overwhelmed with the realization that she was so right.

Molly spoke spotting that look in his eyes. “I’m putting a stop to it before you get it out. Yes, I am sure we have to wait until he’s out of diapers before we can make another.”

“I wasn’t thinking that.” Reid remarked causing Molly to chuckle.

She pressed a kiss to his cheek teasing him. “You might be the only profiler in this family, but I can still read you Spencer.”

Reid let out a small chuckle nodding his head. “Okay, fine. So maybe I was thinking it just a little bit.”

“I’m afraid we have to wait my love. I can’t do two kids in diapers at once.” Molly remarked.

She paused letting out a small laugh as she spoke again. “Not to mention I’d like to get a game plan before I get huge and pregnant again.”

“You weren’t huge.” Reid remarked as he continued to rock Simon in his arms.

Molly raised an eyebrow giving him a doubtful look. “I was big Spence. My stomach was so gigantic that I was almost sure I was going to start attracting my own orbit. For two skinny people we make some big babies.”

Reid shook his head pressing a kiss to her temple. “You were gorgeous. You’ll always be gorgeous to me. You’re still the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on. You remember what I told you when we got married right?”

Molly smiled knowing exactly what he was asking. “You repeated what I told you that night I told you about my past…that you loved me more than a man has loved a woman in a very long time.”

“And it’s true. I love you so much.” Reid reassured her they sharing one more kiss as she took their now sleeping son from him.

She moved slowly and gently placing him in the bassinet they had kept in their bedroom for nights like this.

She settled down beside him Reid allowing himself to settle down back into bed.

Molly curled up to him her head resting over his chest her voice soft as she began to drift off. “I love you Spencer.”

Reid felt his heart ache so filled with love for her he almost wanted to explode.

He stared from her to their daughter who was still fast asleep on his other side to the bassinet by their bedside a small sleepy smile crossing his lips.

Spencer Reid had more love than he’d ever thought he possibly could and it was all right in this room with him.

He could remember the lyrics to a Beetles song Molly sometimes sang to the kids slowing it down so it would be a decent lullaby.

“Love, love, love There’s nothing you can do that can’t be done  
Nothing you can sing that can’t be sung  
Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game  
It’s easy

Nothing you can make that can’t be made  
No one you can save that can’t be saved  
Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time  
It’s easy All you need is love”

He felt himself drift off a thought flashing through is brain as he fell asleep. He was so incredibly lucky to have this love. He’d do whatever it took to make the three people in this room with him feel just as loved.


End file.
